


Tight Throat

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Can't swallow, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suffering, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal ends badly when Izaya is left hardly able to breathe, and the one to come help him is someone he least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Throat

The bed creaks as one body moves, fast, for about twenty minutes, then all motion stops. The body steadily gets off the bed, and goes straight to the bathroom. Another body, owned by a slim, pale-skinned man, lies exhausted upon the thin blankets of the wooden structure.

He is having trouble breathing, because his partner had spent that entire twenty minutes not only doing him, but doing him while squeezing his throat. It helps to turn him on, and as the one on the bottom, he had no right to complain.

He promised he wouldn't anyway, while they made their deal and set off to this hotel room, where he was stripped and fucked and left. Well, he's not certain about the last part, but he's sure the other wouldn't want to return to all the blood pouring out from between those skinny legs. He never thought to give up his virginity, but he had to, to prove he wouldn't back out from everything. The task would have been easier though, if such a kink wasn't involved. Now a lack of air...might just end their agreement altogether.

By death.

It takes a good five minutes for him to slide off the bed too, and steal a few clothes from the wardrobe he knows are too big for his size. He stumbles out the door, quietly, without a single thought of ever being missed.

* * *

Ikebukuro's sky is dark, as to be expected to the eyes of someone still up as late as 10 pm. Soon, midnight will be here, and the chance of a long night sleep will be over. Work starts at about four in the morning, and although he prefers staying up and running about, right now he very much wants to see the thick sheets of his bed and remain on them forever.

Forever might actually happen, unless he gets sufficient air into his lungs.

He's been coughing since he walked through the front doors of the hotel. He's made a mental note to punish that desk clerk for looking at him funny; she obviously knows why he looks so disheveled and in the wrong outfit. Nevermind the people who've seen him since, since she got on his nerves the worst.

_Cough!_

This one came out violently, and to his misery, it caught the attention of someone he doesn't want to see.

"Flea?"

Izaya looks up from his balled fist, and sees, from where he's leaning against a wall inside an alley, his enemy Shizuo, whose mere presence cries 'death', 'death' and 'certain death' while he's in this condition, breathless and tired and obviously dirty, and wearing a large white shirt with loose blue jeans. He didn't even put any socks on, and opt to wear only his black shoes. The rest of his clothing, that guy hid them somewhere.

Shizuo's glare turns vicious, and Izaya resists cringing at the thought of this dark area being his grave. Shizuo approaches him carefully, with a grocery bag dangling from his hand. Looking at the sole content in the bag, Izaya can make out a milk carton. Typical, for Shizuo to go out late at night for some milk.

Izaya regrets not bringing along his switchblade, which he left at home and didn't bring to the meeting, since he knew he wouldn't be getting into a fight. He didn't think however, that he would run into enemies _after_ the meeting, so this encounter has come as a surprise and proof of his miscalculations.

Regardless, Izaya stands his ground, but before his infamous smirk comes and pisses Shizuo off, he coughs again.

No, not just a cough, but a row of dry coughs burst from his throat. It feels like his airways are restricted. He's most certain that man didn't intend to put his life in danger, and simply wanted to insert control, something many enjoy doing. Izaya knows a variety of other activities men like that guy do to please themselves more, usually at the expense of their partners. Izaya knows this yet he went along with it. Why not?

As more of _something_ lands on his fist, a hand suddenly touches his back.

He nearly assumes it's a hoodlum from deep within the alley, ready to kill him, until a worried voice calls to him.

"Oi, hey Izaya, are you okay?"

Izaya looks wide-eye at his enemy. He thought he heard something hit the ground as he coughed, and looking over to where Shizuo once was, apparently the latter dropped his bag in a hurry to come and....comfort him.

"Izaya?"

More coughs come, and as the blond stands alarmed by his side, Izaya can only wonder why is a dangerous foe suddenly being caring. Personally, Izaya would trust a hoodlum more than Shizuo, but right now there are doubts a hoodlum wouldn't just stab him to death and steal whatever valuable he has on, while Shizuo, instead of doing what is expected of him, is being kind, concerned, though none of this is helping with the burning in his throat.

It's his fault though, that his throat feels so bad. He trusted someone he shouldn't, **no** , he did something he knew was bad and dangerous and not worth the risk, and now here he is, suffering the consequences and the one he trusted isn't here to help.

Only Shizuo is.

It hurts too much to think, too much to question why it is Shizuo who is shouting, calling his name with a bunch of his own questions. The words sting his ears, but they're somewhat comforting. Feeling he'll only be buried six feet under if he doesn't act, he musters all the strength he can, to say...

"Can't...breathe."

Shizuo goes silent, eyes grow wide, and a look of utter worry covers his face entirely. Hopefully he's smart enough to know that milk won't ease the coughing, Izaya thinks as brown eyes dart to the bag. When chocolate orbs return to him, Izaya is quite relieved but still in pain, and it is his fault; Shizuo is unfortunately suffering as a result too.

"I'll...I'll..."

Words struggle to come out. Shizuo must be in a complete state of panic. Maybe Izaya really looks like he's dying. It hurts. He can't swallow enough air without anything or everything coming back out, even his saliva. In one swift movement, Shizuo has him up in his arms bridal style, yet Izaya is too exhausted and too comfortable to complain.

Shizuo takes a minute to kneel down and pick up the plastic bag, before running off to somewhere, which he soon states is...

"...take you to Shinra's."

Hopefully that doctor can fix this reckless informant. He needs to learn to behave himself, and not do what's wrong. Now he really wishes he didn't give his virginity to someone so lame.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having coughing problems, swallowing problems for a while now, so I decided to write this story. My other stories will be postponed until I recover. I hope you enjoyed it. Here, Izaya is suffering for a reason, but I'm suffering for a reason I can only guess, which I implied in this story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
